La Noticia Sorpresa
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: One-shot, secuela directa de "Desayuno en la Cama", donde Bolin y Opal dan la noticia de que la maestra del aire esta embarazada. Un embarazo ya sorprende pero ¿cómo se tomarán sus amigos que la joven pareja espere un bebé?.


**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**One-shot,** secuela directa de **"Desayuno en la Cama", **dedicado a **LupitaAzucena** por su cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades y agradezco que te gustase tanto lo que he escrito. También te felicito por tu preciosa voz. Sigue cantando para iluminar los días más oscuros.

**La Noticia Sorpresa**

Hacia casi un mes que su novia le había dado la buena nueva y Bolin apenas podía aguantar las ganas de pregonar a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser padre. En alguna ocasión había estado tentado a contárselo a su hermano pero después recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a la futura madre: guardar el secreto hasta que ella le diese permiso para contarlo. Aquella petición obedecía más al deseo de Opal de ver sufrir a su chico y a constatar que todo iba correctamente, dado que había escuchado que durante los dos primeros meses de gestación podía producirse un aborto natural. Aunque la posibilidad era escasa, la amenaza existía y nada le hubiera dolido más a la joven de ojos prístinos que ir diciendo a sus familiares y amigos que no iba a ser madre porque había perdido a su bebé; en vez de eso, ocultar un tiempo prudencial la noticia se asemejaba como la opción más lógica y llevadera.

Para la fortuna de la maestra del aire, su mentor era hermano de una de las sanadoras más renombradas del mundo y una experta matrona. Aquella suerte le permitió poder pedirle consejo y ayuda para asegurar que el fruto de su viente crecía sano y fuerte. Kya había sido muy amable, dando largos paseos con ella, solucionando y solventando sus dudas, así como revisando la salud de su cuerpo y de la vida que comenzaba a crecer. La misma maestra del agua quien aseguró que el feto estaba creciendo sano y fuerte y que Opal debería notificarle a todos la buena nueva, sobretodo porque su viente había empezado a aumentar y muy pronto ya no le cabrían sus vestimentas de vuelo. Lo cierto era que el traje de los nómadas del aire empezaba a apretarle en el vientre y que cada día notaba como el centro de su cuerpo crecía y se dilataba, siendo ese el momento de dar la noticia a todos.

El escenario para anunciar al mundo la gestación y la futura boda era la reunión que todos los amigos y amistades solían tener en el aniversario de la convergencia armónica. La noche que el avatar Korra derrotó Vaatu en la bahía de Yue, trajo consigo vientos de cambio y el retorno de los espíritus al mundo terrenal, algo que se celebraba cada año en todo el día y que servía de excusa al equipo nuevo equipo Avatar para juntarse en torno a una mesa y celebrarlo en la isla del Templo del Aire. Allí estarían todos sus amigos y aunque a Opal le hubiera encantado poder abrazar a su madre al tiempo que le decía que iba a ser abuela, esta tenía importantes asuntos que atender en Zaofu.

Bolin estaba hecho un mar de nervios, en más de una ocasión se había tenido que morder la lengua para no explotar de alegría ante sus amigos, en especial ante su hermano al cual seguramente le haría especial ilusión el hecho de ver como su pequeño hermanito tomaba la responsabilidad de ser padre y cuidar a su futuro sobrino. La vez que conoció a Toph palidecía ante la alegría que le había dado la futura madre de su progenie, esa noche en su dormitorio se había grabado a fuego en su memoria como uno de los días más felices que recordaría jamás, el día en el que la mujer más dulce del mundo le decía que iban a ser padres.

El maestro de lava estaba tembloroso en el sillón de su sala de estar, pensando que la noticia de su futura boda y la del bebé iba a ser casi tan sorprendente como cuando Asami y Korra anunciaron que estaban juntas. Aquello fue verdaderamente sorprendente pero ¿quién iba a pensar que el más joven de los hermanos iba a casarse y a tener un hijo en menos de un año?, ni siquiera él lo hubiera previsto. La boda ya era un anuncio esperado, todos sabían que Opal y él terminarían casándose y que ella deseaba contraer matrimonio, pero cuando se entero de que iba a ser madre quiso adelantar casi un año los planes de boda, debido a que no quería que su retoño naciese fuera del matrimonio. Ella quería que cuando su bebé naciese lo hiciera en el seno de una familia que lo querría y lo amaría por siempre. Este hecho resultaba extraño para Bolin, pero solo él sabía que su novia era algo supersticiosa y que no quería que su hijo o hija padeciese alguna de los desdichados futuros que le esperan a los que no eran esperados; aunque le costase admitirlo, Opal guardaba cierto temor a que los espíritus creyesen que no querían a su pequeño, un temor infundado por docenas de leyendas del Reino de la Tierra donde los espectros maldicen a los niños no queridos para que abandonen pronto el mundo de los vivos. Pero aquello no iba a pasar nunca con ellos, dado que ambos amaban a su futuro hijo y deseaban tenerlo ya entre sus brazos, deseaban darle de comer, dormir a su lado y contarle un cuento; la maestra del aire no llevaba ni tres meses de gesta y ambos ya querían que pasasen pronto los seis restantes.

Aquella misma noche la pareja se reunió con sus amigos en la Isla del templo del Aire. Como iba acompañada de Bolin, la joven de cabello corto tuvo que tomar un bote, algo que no le ayudaba en nada a las ocasionales nauseas que comenzaban a manifestarse. De hecho, la maestra del aire sufrió mucho para retener el contenido del estomago durante el corto trayecto, aunque como premio a su valerosa gesta personal, pudo comenzar a oler en el aire el dulce aroma de las verduras a la brasa con salsa picante que estaban cocinando en la orilla de la playa.

Al apearse en la isla, ambos jóvenes fueron recibidos por Tenzin y Pema, los cuales le dieron un abrazo efusivo y le regalaron sendas sonrisas.

-Bienvenidos – saludó el maestro del aire – Pensábamos que ibais a venir

-Lo siento, se nos ha hecho tarde – se disculpó Bolin mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando inventarse una excusa que no fuera que su bella novia había parado para tomar un helado de pistacho y mango porque tenía un antojo – Es que nos entretuvimos

-No pasa nada, pasad por favor – saludaba Pema – Y no hagáis caso a mi marido, la fiesta aun no ha empezado.

-Hola Pema, Hola Tenzin – respondió Opal abrazándolos, debido a que los cambios en su cuerpo la hacían mucho más cariñosa de lo que era – Perdonad, pero me muero de hambre

-Es normal, eres joven, dejad que os guie – señalaba el hombre de puntiaguda barba – Hemos preparado unas brasas en la playa.

Al llegar a la playa, los maestros fueron saludados por los niños, los cuales quisieron lanzarse a los brazos de Opal pero esta los detuvo alegando que le dolía la espalda, aunque en realidad quería evitar que golpeasen a su bebé. Posteriormente, observaron la sonrisa cómplice de Kya, la cual charlaba animadamente con su hermano mayor, Bumi y con Lin Beifong, la tía de la joven maestra del aire. La jefa de policía alzó la mano para saludar a la pareja, la cual ya estaba siendo asaltada por los otros miembros del equipo Avatar: Korra, Asami y Mako.

-Chicos, que bien que vinieron – entonaba alegremente Korra, la cual tenía las manos llenas de grasa y hollín – Perdonad que no os abrace pero algún maestro del fuego casi quema las brochetas de cerdo-vaca.

-No ha sido para tanto, solo aumente un poco el fuego para darle un toque ahumado – se defendía Mako con cierto malestar ante las quejas sobre su modo de cocinar

-Ahumar la comida no es calcinarla, hemos perdido tres brochetas – la joven de ojos celestes hizo un mohin al tiempo que miraba al cielo – Descansad en paz pobres brochetas que nunca seréis comidas

-Cariño, si quieres yo te consolaré – para Asami Sato, las tonterías de su novia eran adorables – Y te prometo que Mako no volverá cocinar

-Mako – el rostro serio de Bolin despuntaba sobre su actitud cotidiana – ¿Quién te ha dejado cocinar?

-Bumi sabe que los maestros de fuego sabemos controlar estas cosa

-Bumi presume de haberse comido sus propias botas para no morir de hambre – el joven maestro de lava pensó que el veterano militar quería que todos experimentasen lo que era comer algo similar a una bota y por eso decidió poner a su hermano mayor en la parrilla.

Todos rieron ante la ingeniosa ocurrencia del joven de cabello rizado, hasta que sorprendidos observaron como Opal agarraba una brocheta calcinada y comenzaba a comerla. La maestra del aire se dio cuenta de que era observada por los jóvenes, los cuales mostraban un rostro a medio camino entre el miedo y la sorpresa.

-Sé que tiene carne, pero estoy harta de ser vegetariana – se defendió en vez de justificar su apetito carnívoro como parte de un antojo

-Deberías comer algo no carbonizado – replicó Bolin, quien temía que su propio hermano pudiese llegar a ser el responsable de la muerte por intoxicación de su futura esposa y su futuro hijo.

-Bueno, después del brindis se le quitará el mal sabor de boca – rió la joven Sato, al tiempo que le pasaba a su novia un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos-

La joven de ojos opalinos estaba empezando a pensar que si iba a seguir con tal voracidad e iban a ofrecerle beber en los brindis, lo mejor sería que el primer motivo para brindar fuera la buena nueva, así que, disculpándose con los otros jóvenes, tomó dela mano a su novio y se aproximó a una escalinata cercana. Bolin, que ya había entendido el motivo por el cual estaban subiendo esos escalones, quiso poner de su parte y elevó la escalinata un metro para que todos se sorprendiesen y prestasen atención.

-Hola – comenzó a hablar la maestra del lava, luchando contra su acuciante nerviosismo – Querríamos dar una noticia a todos vosotros, que sois parte de nuestra familia. Salvo tu, Mako, tu ya eras mi hermano.

Todos rieron para sorpresa de Bolin, el cual comenzó a relajarse al notar que la mujer que amaba estaba a su lado dándole la mano.

-Queremos decir que hemos decidido adelantar la boda – la multitud que los escuchaban aplaudían y murmuraban, al tiempo que el joven intentaba sacar fuerzas de la propia tierra para anunciar la gran noticia – Porque aunque sabemos que puede ser pronto, verán, lo cierto es que...

-¡Estoy embarazada! – gritó la joven de enormes ojos prístinos, lo que provocó un silencio casi sepulcral – Bolin y yo vamos a tener un bebé y queremos que nazca siendo ya marido y mujer

Durante unos segundos, solo el palpitar de sus propios corazones era audible para ambos, las miradas de sorpresa se cruzaban entre sí, fruto de la incredulidad de quien no esperaba tal noticia. Por fortuna, Korra rompió dicho silencio con un fuerte aplauso al que se sumaron Asami y Mako, para luego unirse todos los invitados que se aproximaron a la feliz pareja.

-Felicidades – gritó Ikki intentando abrazar con delicadeza a Opal

-Muchas gracias, Ikki, espero que quieras cuidarlo de vez en cuando – le sonrió la futura madre

-Por supuesto

-Felicidades – expresó Tenzin, que se acercaba con el resto de su familia y daba la mano a Bolin con gran afecto – Opal, espero que entiendas que deberás de cuidarte y que sería recomendable que no planees en tu estado.

-Claro que lo entiendo Tenzin

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo – la arengó Pema con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Después de todo, he logrado criar a Meelo

-¡Tu! – gritó Meelo al observar a Bolin – Más vale que la trates bien o te haré volar

-Tranquilo, chico – interrumpió Lin Beifong, que se acercaba a su querida sobrina y posaba una mano sobre su hombro – Lo hará, o sino lo encerraré en un calabozo y tiraré la llave.

-Tía Lin, no seas así, por favor – rogaba Opal

-Tranquila pequeña, solo le quiero recordar que el hecho de que sea algo... Bolin... no le salvará de mi – enunciaba la Jefa de policía como si la palabra 'Bolin' fuera casi un sinónimo de estupidez

-Amo a su sobrina y jamás le haré mal alguno – el joven maestro de lava logró poner su mejor cara de poker al tiempo que en su interior estaba aterrado ante los afilados y severos ojos de la agente de la ley

-¡Felicidades, hermanito!. Espero que estés preparado – Mako rodeó con un brazo el cuello de su hermano pequeño, lleno de orgullo ante la madurez que este ultimo había demostrado

-Claro que si, y espero que tu seas un buen tío y por favor, no le des de comer – en el fondo, Bolin sabía que a su hermano mayor le solía molestar admitir sus flaquezas y la cocina era la principal.

-¡Felicidades! – gritaron Asami y Korra a la vez. Ambas mujeres abrazaron a la feliz pareja llenas de una alegría desbordante.

-Gracias, chicas – respondía Bolin

-Cuando te conocí jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría este momento – comentaba la Avatar

-Korra, ni que fuera a morir solo – el ceño algo fruncido del maestro de lava dejaba ver que el comentario de su amiga no le había agradado

-No, pero nunca pensé que supieras hacer bebés – replicó la oriunda de la tribu del agua del sur con una sonrisa socarrona, que desembocó en una sonrisa al ver en sonrojó de los futuros padres.

-Cariño, déjales – como siempre, Asami iba dando lecciones de decoró a su novia, al tiempo que intentaba cambiar de tema – Y bueno, ¿será niño o niña?

-No lo sabemos – respondió Bolin – Pero ahora lo más importante es avisar a Suyjin de que va a ser abuela

-Primero decirle que nos casamos – ante la noticia del desconocimiento de Su de los planes de boda, el equipo Avatar observó con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Qué? – se defendía Opal – Las buenas noticias, mejor si vienen de dos en dos.

**FIN**


End file.
